The setup
by Olego
Summary: Kevin tries hard to please Scotty. Takes place when Scotty lives with Kevin, before the lobster.


Scotty sits on the couch in the loft. Or rather, he is draped all over it, covered with a blanket, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and eating chips. It's close to a perfect Saturday, considering the circumstances. Just a couple of weeks ago he spent his Saturdays either wandering around or with friends just because he had to do something. Now he had something close to a home and he could give himself some alone time.

Kevin left shortly after breakfast to have lunch with some friends and they decided to have dinner together tonight. Scotty likes their arrangement. Being close to Kevin is like a drug, and even if Kevin has Jason and Scotty is just temporarily living there, he can give fuel to those butterflies that wake up in his stomach every time he sees Kevin smile.

When he hears someone fiddle with the lock on the door he realizes he must have fallen asleep. He wipes his mouth and sits up straight just in time to see Kevin enter the apartment. To Scotty's shock, a guy follows him. They are joyfully chatting.

The guy Kevin brought is about Scotty's age, tall, brown hair and quite handsome. Scotty's chock lingers. Who the hell is this, what is he doing in the apartment and most importantly: what is Kevin planning on doing with him. Jealousy strikes Scotty like a bullet in his chest. If Kevin is planning on dumping Jason and going out with another guy – why this one – and why parade him in front of Scotty?

"Scotty, this is Michael, a friend of mine." He introduces the guy. Scotty stands up, a bit hesitant. He holds out his hand.

"This is Scotty." Kevin politely says to Michael. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Kevin quickly disappears out into the kitchen.

"It's so nice to meet you Scotty, Kevin has told me so much about you." Michael smiles at him. Scotty would like to push Michael down onto the couch and point a very bright lamp in his face, asking him some questions, but instead he smiles back.

Kevin reemerges from the kitchen, giving them all each a glass.

"I thought Michael could join us for dinner." Kevin says, breaking Scotty's heart a bit more. Scotty just nods.

"Sure."

Michael sits down on a chair, only slightly looking at the pillow behind his back. He seems a bit uncomfortable, still wearing his jacket.

"Oh, I just remembered. I have to go pick up my dry cleaning." Kevin says. He puts down his glass. "I'll be back in no time. You just stay here and… get to know each other." He says and leaves before Scotty has a time to stop him.

"So…" Michael says. "You've known Kevin for a long time?"

"A couple of years." Scotty answers, hesitant. He can't really leave the room, can he? Where would he go, Kevin's bedroom? He also can't leave Kevin's new boy toy in the apartment all to himself, so what's to do other than to entertain him?

"You're a chef, Kevin told me." Michael tries. Scotty is a bit surprised by the piece of information shared.

"Yes, apprentice, but aiming there, yeah." Scotty explains.

"What's your specialty?" Michael asks, sounding seriously curious.

"I like shellfish." Scotty says, now even more confused. Before Michael has time to ask another question, he asks: "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

Michael laughs a bit.

"Kevin didn't tell you? I told him he should, but he didn't want to. I always thought it was better to be set up with someone when both knew what was going on…"

Scotty almost falls of the couch. He interrupts Michael.

"Set up?"

"Yes." Michael nods.

"You and… me?" Scotty asks, still not regained his breath.

"Yeah. Kevin said you were single and I thought what the hell, you seem so nice from what he told me."

"You do know we dated…" Scotty states more than asks.

"Yes, but I thought it would be okay. Kevin is with Jason and since you live together you must be cool with each other."

"Right."

****

It's more than one hour later when Kevin unlocks the door to the loft. He walks in to find Scotty on the couch. He scans the room but can't find a sign of Michael.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I thought Michael would stay for dinner, I'm starving." Kevin says, putting his dry cleaning over the back of a chair.

"You set me up?" Scotty's voice is cold and clear.

"I…" Kevin entire defense just runs off him, hearing Scotty's voice. "I thought I did a good thing."

"You didn't even tell me." Scotty's voice shows how hurt he is. "You bring a total stranger over unannounced and you expect us to hit it off when you make up excuses to leave? I am already you charity case, you don't have to take it even further." Scotty's eyes well up.

"I'm sorry. I really thought you…" Suddenly Kevin doesn't know what he thought. It had seemed like such a great idea. Michael was nice, Scotty was nice. Somewhere deep inside of him he knows he did it to make up for things he himself can't do.

"I don't know, I'm just sorry. Please forgive me." Kevin looks down. He sees Jason's face in front of him, far away when Kevin needs a hug, not there with his ear when Kevin needs to talk. Scotty is. Scotty's body is there for a friendly hug with a friendly pat on the back to indicate that the hug is not in any way romantic. Scotty listens when Kevin needs to talk about work, his family… and Jason.

Kevin takes, but doesn't give anything back. Maybe the idea to give Scotty a boyfriend wasn't entirely thought through, but the intentions were good. One of them knows this, maybe both.

"You wanna order pizza and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Scotty suggests.

Kevin nods shortly and reaches for the phone.

"With shrimp?" Scotty nods in confirmation and Kevin dials. Before there's an answer, Kevin teases: "You and your shellfish."


End file.
